


Athanasia

by froma2zee



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel Is Brooding, Chloe to the rescue, Gen, Linda’s Giving Therapy Outside Of The Office, Lucifer is Selfish, Maze Is Abandoned, Trixie is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froma2zee/pseuds/froma2zee
Summary: When Amenadiel is told he has to watch over a baby, he travels back down to LA to find Maze, Linda and a little baby girl who looks very much like a demon he just so happens to be fighting his feelings for.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like the Lucifer writers really missed their shot at making an angel/demon baby on the show plus I have really weird thing for opposites so here we are! Amenadiel and Maze are my OTP I don’t care!

“Amenadiel! Your presence has been requested.”

He turned to face Sarathiel,  
“From who?” 

“Sandalphon.”

“Why would Sandalphon need me?” 

He was confused. Sandalphon was the protector of the unborn. Surely he’d need no assistance from Amenadiel. Maybe he just had a question to ask.

Amenadiel stood tall; stretching his wings. It had almost been a year since his Father let him back into heaven. It still felt brand new every single day. He never thought he’d be able to redeem himself but like he knew; Chloe coming to Lucifer was all apart of a bigger plan. 

Lucifer had regained his favor, and things went back to normal. Sometimes he thought of Maze and Linda. Maze having to stay on Earth since Lucifer didn’t return to Hell. He wasn’t supposed to fall for a demon and in regaining his wings he had to push those feelings aside when he returned to heaven. He couldn’t deny that he missed her; much more than he was ready to admit.

“Brother, you requested my presence?” 

Sandalphon was standing by the gates. 

“Yes, Amenadiel. There is a special child that has just been born. One of the first of their kind so that means that there will be conflict over its existence. I’m sending you to guard this child. I’ve already talked to Father and he agrees. You have been appointed the protector of this child.” He said.

“Well where is the child?” Amenadiel asked.

“The child resides in LA.”


	2. Chapter 1

Maze had her music blasting in her ears as she went through the house cleaning. 

Chloe and Trixie had moved with Lucifer to Las Vegas allowing Maze to keep the condo to herself. She missed them they hadn’t been to see her in a long while but they were happy so she didn’t like to complain. Everyone had moved on with their lives. She had found a family in them so there was no further for her to move. It hurt her to be abandoned by them but she was used to that feeling so could she really complain? Besides she still had Linda so she and Linda had made their own little impromptu family. 

Maze felt a sudden chill go down her spine; a chill she only got when one person showed up. But no, that couldn’t be possible? 

She removed her headphone looking around the room. Her heart almost stopped when she spotted that person.   
“Amenadiel? What are you doing here?” 

He looked good; too damn good. Another chill went down her spine so she put her hands on her hips and threw her poker face on. 

“Sandalphon sent me here to look over a child. I assume it’s Chloe and Lucifer’s, though I’m surprised my brother didn’t tell me I was going to be an uncle. I thought they moved to Vegas anyways? Where are they?” He said looking around. 

“They aren’t here. I live here.”

He stopped and really looked at her. She looked good; too good. That familiar shiver he always got in her presence hit him. 

She was silent as he walked up and pulled her into his arms. He felt her body stiffen and released her feeling a little guilty for assuming she’d be okay with him touching her again. He knew she more than likely was angry with him for leaving her. 

Maze eyes widened as the knock on the door signaled that Linda was back. She held her breath as he walked to open the door. 

Amenadiel looked down to see Linda carrying a car seat.

“Linda! You had the baby? Wait. Is this my child? Even so that wouldn’t make sense; Sandalphon said the child is the first of its kind. You would not be the first human with a half angel child.”

Linda laughed nervously before squeezing past Amenadiel and going to sit on the couch. She lifted the cover on the seat and pulled out a little baby girl. The child was a mocha color with a head full of black curls. She was sleeping and snuggled into Linda’s arms. 

“What is going on here?” He asked tired of the unusual silence between the two women. 

“Uh well Amenadiel, I’m not sure who sent you down here but this baby doesn’t belong to me-.” Linda said as the baby began to fuss.

“Well who does she belong to?!” He turned to Maze who had pulled her breast out of her shirt, 

“Maz-. Oh I’m sorry.” He said turning back around. 

He cherished his dark cheeks that would conceal his blush.

“Oh please Amenadiel, you have seen much more of me than a tit.” Maze said rolling her eyes at his sudden shyness. 

Linda walked over to Maze with the baby who then placed her at her chest to feed.

“The baby is mine Amenadiel. Meet your daughter.”

Maze watched him turn around slowly; his face full of a mixture of confusion and hurt?

He walked to her, his eyes never breaking from their daughter,

“Mazikeen. Why didn’t you tell me? How could you not tell me?” He whispered.

Maze uncharacteristically squirmed under his gaze,

“I didn’t want to burden you. I don’t know. You were so happy to go back so I didn’t think-.”

“Burden me?! Maze, you think so little of me that you think you and my child would be a burden to me? Are you serious right now?!” His voice boomed startling the child who let out a small wail.

He winced, reaching for her but falling short as he realized she didn’t know him and thus probably wouldn’t be comforted by him. 

He looked downright broken and Maze felt so guilty. She knew this day would come; how couldn’t it? An angel and a demon conceived a child together. It was the only demon/angel child that she knew of; keeping her existence a secret was impossible.

“Look Amenadiel, I’m sorry okay? You left me. You all left me and I just didn’t feel the need to reach out because you had already made your decision. You wanted to be back in heaven so I let you be back in heaven.” She said. 

Their little girl had drifted off to sleep, so she laid her down before returning to the kitchen when Amenadiel stood. 

“Maze all you had to do was say the word and I would have stayed. I lo- care about you.”

“I shouldn’t have had to say anything if you cared so much Amenadiel.” She turned away and walked over to where Linda sat. 

Linda watched the exchange carefully. She knew that Maze had always dealt with her feelings of being abandoned in the worst way and she told her that not telling Amenadiel about his daughter would blow up in her face eventually.   
She knew that Amenadiel loved Maze, and though Maze didnt want to admit it, she loved him too. 

They both were two damaged celestial beings trying to maneuver through their all too human feelings. She had faith in them though, it would take a lot of work for them to fix things but she knew that they would. 

She hoped that they would.


	3. Chapter 2

Amenadiel sat with Maze on the couch staring down at his daughter between them. 

“How did we make something so perfect? She’s so perfect.”

He was in awe. A love so pure filled his heart when he looked at her. 

Maze watched him,  
“You can touch her you know? You won’t break her, she’s not fragile she’s half me.” She said with a light chuckle. 

He smiled back at her, scooping their daughter into his arms.

“Her name is Amena. I call her Mena mostly,” she looked around uncomfortably, “I’ll be right back I need a damn drink.” 

She got up and went and poured a glass of wine, “Would you like some?”

Amenadiel could only stare after Maze’s retreating figure. Her body had filled out more, her curves deeper, thighs thicker and the way her chest sat so full made his mouth dry. She turned to look at him and he averted his gaze.

“Ahem, no thanks. Sandalphon said her existence will cause a war. A big one between Heaven and Hell and I just don’t know what to think of that.” He said looking back down at their daughters cherubic face. 

“Well hopefully not anytime soon. They’d have to kill me before anyone laid a finger on my daughter. I don’t like this at all; knowing that she may cause a war doesn’t sit very well with me.” She shook her head before putting it down. 

When she lifted it back up Amenadiel was somehow standing right by her making her jump before she backed up into the counter. She hated that he was the only person who could mar her reflexes. 

She needed space between the two of them but he came closer. The way he stared at her did... things to her that she wasn’t willing or ready to admit to yet. 

“Maze.” 

His hand had made its way up the side of her neck and she couldn’t help her eyes fluttering shut at his touch. 

“Mazikeen.” He repeated; so close she could feel his breath ghost across her lips.

“Yes?” Her voice was a whisper; so weak, she hated him.

“May I kiss you?” 

She wanted to say no, she truly did but her body betrayed her by saying Yes and he was on her before she even got the word fully out. 

“It’s like fireworks isn’t it?” He whispered in her ear; eliciting a soft moan and a shiver up her spine.  
It always was. How could an angel bring this out of her? She never understood it. 

Her hand slid up his arms and back pulling him closer to her. Their kiss was fevered and passion filled. His kisses left her mouth and trailed down to her neck. He moved things out the way of the counter and lifted her easily placing her on the top. He bit down in the crook of her neck; smiling to himself when she let out a strangled moan. It was something that he knew drove her absolutely crazy.

“I love you.” He spoke softly into her ear and he felt her freeze before he was suddenly thrust across the room. 

He winced as he stood up completely bewildered to find her standing there with a look of pure rage on her face. 

“No. No you do not love me. Don’t ever say that to me again. You don’t love me; you left me without a care in the world, do not say that you love me.” 

Her face crumpled and she fought back tears,

“You used me whenever you saw fit, and you never cared about hurting me as long as your need was met. You don’t love me. You don’t do that to people that you love.” Her voice faltered as a tear made its way down her cheek before she furiously wiped it away.

“Maze, I’m-.”  
He started towards her but the sneer and matching growl that emitted from it stopped him.

“You need to go Amenadiel. Please just go.” She grabbed their daughter and went to her room slamming the door. 

Amenadiel felt shamed, he felt guilty, and just downright sad. He never thought that Maze cared that much about the things he’d done. She was a demon after all; he didn’t even expect her to have feelings. Perhaps that was his biggest mistake. Assuming that because of who she was, he didn’t have to take much care for her heart. She was right in that case, how could he call that love? He did love Maze, in the way that he knew how but he realized his way wasn’t a good way. Using people as pawns and claiming to love them wasn’t good; no matter how much it worked for his father.  
He stood up and left.

****************************************************************************

Maze woke to the ache and then release of her chest meaning she missed Amena’s morning feed and her defenses were immediately on the rise. Silently she crept to the next room checking for Amena only to find her missing from her bassinet. 

Her heart skipped a beat as she grabbed her blades and ran out of her room stopping in her tracks as she watched Amenadiel dancing around the kitchen with Amena in his arms. He spun around and looked at her with a smile that fell when he saw her knives and the tense look on her face. 

Maze stuck her knives in the counter and grabbed Mena from him pulling her tightly to her chest; her heart finally calming itself down as she closed her eyes. 

“I’m sorry; I figured you needed sleep and wanted to do something nice.” 

“I thought I told you to leave last night.” Maze glared at him. 

“Uh I did. I came back this morning to do this and to well, apologize for last night. I’m sorry about that. It forced me to really think about the way I treated you and how I need to be my own person. Using you for my own benefit was never my intention and I never realized that that’s what I was doing to you. I just hope that you forgive me eventually.” 

He stared at her. 

She stayed silent instead opting to sit on the couch.  
“How did you know what to do?” She said.  
Amena was fed, changed and asleep.

“Instinct, I guess.” He walked to her with their food,  
“Maze. Stop glaring at me. Amena is fine. I’m sorry for taking her without telling you.” 

Maze couldn’t stop glaring at him. She was beyond angry with him! It was just like him to come back after abandoning her and believing that things would be okay. Just like him to come in and almost make her completely forget about that too. 

“I hate you Amenadiel. That’s why I’m glaring at you. How dare you come back here, wanting to be some kind of family, looking... damn good.... in my kitchen. How dare you come back after you left me without a care in this world. You think everything is supposed to just be good cuz I got a break and some breakfast this morning? Some hot and heavy kissing last night and you saying you loved me was just supposed to make me forget about being put last by you. Again?”

She stood and was pacing.

“I don’t want your food Amenadiel. I don’t need your help. You need to go because that’s what you’re good at!” 

He stood, walking towards her, knowing she was ticking time bomb.  
“Maze, I jus-.”

“GET OUT!” She screamed. She took the plate and threw it at him; it just missing him as he ducked and quickly walked out of the apartment. 

Tears burned the corners of his eyes blurring his vision from seeing Linda and he collided into her nearly knocking her to the ground before he caught her. 

He quickly apologized and she shook her head. She pretended not to see him try to quickly wipe at his eyes.

“Amenadiel? Are you okay?” She asked as he steadied her back upright.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I shouldn’t have come here. I don’t know what I was thinking!” He shook his head.

Linda had never seen him so defeated before.

“She hates me Linda. Absolutely hates me, and we both know once Maze hates you there’s no coming from that.” His eyes began to water again and this time he let the tears fall. 

Linda couldn’t help letting out a small laugh. She honestly should be getting paid for all the out of work therapy she did.

“Amenadiel, do you honestly think that if Maze hated you, she would’ve named Amena after you? She’s just hurting, and you being here makes her have to confront that hurt. So pardon her for not reacting in the best way. Give her some time okay?” She gat him a comforting pat on his arm because that’s where she could reach. 

He nodded and continued on his way.

Linda walked into the apartment finding Maze silently sobbing and cradling Amena. 

“Oh Maze.” Her face falling in sympathy.  
She sat down and pulled Maze into her arms.

“Why do I love him? Why do I love all the ones that hurt me? What even is love? Is this how it makes you feel because I hate it.” Flustered and rolling her eyes, she huffed her frustration.

“Yes, it’s a crazy emotion. It’s an emotion that can invoke a number of other emotions in you. Amenadiel loves you too Maze. You both have difficulty expressing it the right way. He left you his necklace. You named Amena after him. You hated me for dating him. He couldn’t keep dating me because of it. You both have never been shown the right way to love so you’re doing this the best you know how to. How could you? I know you’re angry but you have to let him in Maze. At least for Amena’s sake.” 

Maze turned to Linda, eyes still glistening with tears,  
“Linda, I’m just so angry at him. I’m so mad, I want to kill him. Well maybe not kill but hurt him. Definitely hurt him.” She growled.

“I think you may have already. He was really upset walking out of here. He just wants to be here for you and Mena.”

“Linda, we kissed and then he told me he loved me last night and I flipped shit. I made him leave and he came back this morning and cooked me breakfast and took care of Mena while I slept in and... and I threw the breakfast at him and told him I hated him.”

“Ouch, no wonder he was crying.” Linda winced.

Maze whipped her head to face her. Concern laced her features and then guilt. Her face fell into her hands and she growled in frustration.  
“I don’t know how to stop being angry with him. I don’t. It’s not any better that he comes in here and can do those things to me and I damn near forget everything he puts me through. He’s just like his fucking brother.”

Linda gave her a look.

“Buttt; I guess I can let him see Amena. I can’t let my feelings come in front of that.”

Linda was proud of Maze and she told her as such. Maze had been one of her toughest clients but she was proud to call her a friend and she loved her and the progress that had been made. 

“Just put focus into Amena right now instead of your relationship or lack of one. And no more throwing things okay Mazikeen?” Exasperation all in her tone, Linda looked at Maze.

Maze couldn’t make any promises, but she would at the very least try.


	4. Chapter 3

Amenadiel hated his life.

He sat by the phone waiting for Maze to call while simultaneously debating on calling her himself. He didn’t want to make things worse by pushing her when she wasn’t ready; but how could he wait when his daughter was there? 

He could deal with Maze hating him; slightly, but he wanted to be a part of his daughter’s life. He didn’t think she would be so cruel to keep Amena away from him. 

He’d gone and baby proofed his place. Fixed up a space for Amena because he hoped he’d be able to have her eventually. He honestly hoped he’d be able to have them both back. But until then he’d sit and wait. 

The decision to call Lucifer wasn’t an easy one to make but he needed to know if he had been the only one left in the dark.

 

“Maze had a baby? No Brother dearest, I had no idea!”

 

“You haven’t been to see Maze in that long? Well no wonder she’s felt so abandoned! And I was no help to that either. Lucy I don’t really know how to fix this.” Amenadiel sighed.

 

“Well, Maze loves you Brother. That gives you more of an advantage than anyone else has. We all were rather selfish. I suppose we always have been when it came to Maze. She obviously didn’t tell any of us for a reason. Maybe her way of punishing us; or maybe we made her feel so insignificant to our lives that she didn’t think we’d care. Maybe a little of both. I am unsure but I know one thing is true; Mazikeen loved you. So in time you will be okay. In the meantime it seems that we are due for a trip to LA! See you soon Amenadiel.” Lucifer said before hanging up.

 

Everyone was so sure that Maze loved him.

 

He couldn’t see how.

 

****************************************************************************

 

Maze’s knife throwing practice was interrupted by a knock on the door. She let out a low growl and rolled her eyes, tucking her blades away.

 

Nobody ever visited her this much. Everyone finds out about her baby and now she has a revolving front door.

 

She opened the door, taken aback by the small arms that crashed around her.

 

“Maze! I missed you so much! It’s sooo boring without you!” Trixie squeezed her for emphasis.

 

Maze was caught off guard for a second but a warm genuine smile spread across her face and she wrapped her arms around the young girl.

 

“I missed you too. How’s my little President of Mars?”

 

“Well, not so good. I got impeached.” Trixie looked defeated as she slumped down on the couch.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Well I proposed chocolate pudding for everyone for life and Martians hate chocolate pudding. I didn’t know! I mean, who just doesn’t like chocolate pudding?”

 

“Right. What weirdos. Well I guess we just have to start your campaign for Saturn now!” Maze said smiling as Trixie’s face lit up.

 

“Oh Maze you’re the freaking best ever!” Trixie squealed, throwing her arms around Maze once again.

 

“Mazikeen! Oh Mazikeen?!”

 

Maze took a deep breath and stood silently to face Lucifer and Chloe.

 

“My brother called and told me that I have a niece?! Mazikeen I thought you would’ve told me that.”

 

“I didn’t think it mattered. You guys were all so happy and made your decisions so I just kept her to myself. I didn’t expect you to care.”

 

Lucifer’s face fell in a similar way to Amenadiel’s when she told him. She felt a surge of anger at that. She was right in the fact that both brothers were so alike. Playing the victim had to have been a genetic trait.

 

“Maze, I-. I’m sorry that my actions made you feel I didn’t care about you or that I wouldn’t care about your baby. I would’ve have loved to be here for you. We would’ve waited to move to Vegas. I don’t want you to think that I don’t care about you.”

 

“Look, I honestly don’t need any of you guys. I don’t need your help, your love, your care, and I especially don’t need your pity because we all know that’s what this is!” She said, her eyes clenched tight with her fists to match.

 

“Mazikeen, you know I do not waste pity on anyone. Especially not you. Am I remorseful for abandoning you; yes. Do I pity you; no.”

 

His gaze on her made her feel like she was suffocating. She wanted to strangle him.

 

“I just need time. I need space and time to handle my mind. I want to hurt you all the way that you hurt me, and Linda says that’s not healthy. So I just need time.” He eyes were still clenched shut, she couldn’t get her heart to slow itself, was she panting?

 

She slowly opened them to find Amenadiel now standing with Lucifer.

 

Her head felt like it was swelling, she turned to walk toward the couch and felt her knees buckle.

 

She faintly heard someone call her name.

 

Then, everything went black.

 

****************************************************************************

 

Maze woke up in her bed with Linda sitting by her side.

 

She turned to her in confusion trying to pull herself up but stopped being caught off guard by the pain her body was in.

 

“Were we attacked?! Where’s Mena? Are you okay?”

 

Oh Maze. She had a heart of gold for a demon. Always worried about everybody else.

 

“We’re fine Maze. Amena is in the living room with Amenadiel.” Linda gently pushed her back into the bed.

 

“What happened?” Maze said, her confusion written all over her face.

 

“You passed out Maze; you’ve been out for 3 days. Me and Amenadiel have been taking care of Mena and you for that matter. Lucifer offered to take her but I didn’t want you waking up to her not being here. I think all of the stress was a little too much for you.”

 

Maze dwelled on Linda’s words for a little bit. It was too much on her. She really just wished she could go back to when nobody knew about anything and call it a day.

 

She never did well with emotions and in the past few weeks she’s felt nothing but emotions.

 

“Can I see Amena?” Linda nodded and exited the room. Amenadiel came in her place with Amena peacefully sleeping in his arms.

 

“Hey, uh she’s been fine. Nothing’s happened over the past three days. She’s had all of her wet diapers; no dehydration. She’s pooping. She had gas so I gave her gripe water.”

 

He handed Amena to her carefully; supporting her arms to make sure she was capable of holding her before he let go.

 

He was attentive and gentle; the traits she loved about him, so completely different from her. Or so she thought.

 

She chuckled, “How’d you know about gripe water and her wet diapers?” The thought of him running out to go get gripe water was amusing.

 

He smiled rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, “I read a book. Well, I read a couple books actually. I’ve been preparing; I set up my place for when you were ready to be around me. I mean ready to let her be around me.” he said.

 

She nodded, “Oh, well I appreciate that. Sorry for... not letting you come around for so long; it was wrong.” She wouldn’t; couldn’t, make eye contact with him.

 

Instead she opted to stare down at their daughters cherubic face. It was so perfect. Such a difference from Maze’s own true form. She wondered how she could’ve ever created someone so perfect.

 

“It’s okay. You needed time and I had to give it to you. But uh I can leave if you want me to... since you’re better now?”

 

He stood. His shadow over her made her look up at him. She realized this entire time she hadn’t actually looked at him.

 

He had a full beard now, his eyes had circles around them, and they held a sorrow she’d never seen on him before.

 

“No, you can stay.” He smiled and her heart skipped.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” He started towards her and then froze up like he was afraid of her reaction.

 

“I’m okay. Can you grab her so I can go pee?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Maze let him grab Amena before she slowly swung her legs over to the side of the bed. When she tried standing though, her legs gave out. She felt his arm swoop around her middle and she was pulled to his chest.

 

Her heart skipped again; maybe she needed to be seen by a cardiologist.

 

She pulled back with a nervous laugh. “I’m okay. I’m not a weak bitch.”

 

“The thought never crossed my mind Maze.” He said with his own chuckle.

 

She smiled and went into the bathroom.

 

Amenadiel didn’t know what to expect for when Maze woke up and saw him there but he knew that he needed to be there.

 

His heart had been in his stomach because Maze was strong, beyond strong, and to see that she was unconscious scared him. It scared him a lot.

 

Day one went by, and then day two, then day three came and he was almost on the verge of breaking down himself.

 

Regardless of what they were going through; he needed her to wake up. So naturally, when Linda came and told him she was awake he said a quick Thank you to above and tried his hardest to contain his relief and excitement.

 

Maze emerged out of the bathroom reaching to grab Amena until he grabbed her hand in between his forefinger and thumb.

 

“Hey; I’m really glad you’re okay.” He said sincerely, “Amena, she needs you and I’m sorry for being one of the reasons why you weren’t yourself for the last few days. The- the last thing I ever wanted to do was take you from her Maze.”

 

His gaze was making her uncomfortable and she really just wanted to be back to normal again so she gave a sheepish grin and patted his shoulder, “It’s water under the bridge Amenadiel, we’re good.” She said before grabbing their daughter and walking out of the room.

 

He followed her to the kitchen where she had started fixing a plate of the meal he had made.

 

“I forgot how well you could cook Holy shit. This is good and I’m starving.” She closed her eyes and moaned around her fork.

 

His throat suddenly went dry and he found himself coughing so hard he needed water.

 

He forced his body to stop trembling as he drank a cold bottle from the fridge and glared at Linda who was snickering as she held Amena.

 

“You okay?” Maze said with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“I’m fine.” He choked out.

 

He gathered himself before turning to her, “I bought you something. I noticed you didn’t have any more.” He grabbed the case of her favorite coconut water and brought it to her.

 

Her eyes lit up in a way he hadn’t seen since he’d been back.

 

“Oh! Oh my god, thank you! Where’d you find them? They’ve discontinued them; how’d you do that?” She said immediately ripping one out of the package.

 

“I have my ways.” He pointed up with a smirk.

 

She laughed aloud; music to his ears.

 

His heart swelled seeing her genuinely smile for the first time in weeks. He missed her; terribly. This was strange from the outside looking in. An angel in love with a demon. Downright ridiculous sounding. Yet, here here they were.

 

“Thank you Amenadiel. I really appreciate it.” She gazed down at the drink.

 

Maze was trying to hide her blush. This soft banter was so comforting to her. She had a list of her favorite things about him in her head and this was one of them.

 

Amenadiel had a way of just bringing comfort to her whenever she felt overwhelmed or angry; even though a lot of time he was the cause of those feelings. That was the crazy part; he could make her forget why she was upset, she hated that a lot.

 

“No problem.”

 

Amenadiel figured the best way to fix things would be to just try and become her friend again before anything. They at least needed to be that to be better for Amena. Even if they never got back together he was content with just being her friend again.

 

*****************************************

 

Maze let Amenadiel stay with her for the next week and things had ran pretty smooth up until a few days ago.

 

_Amenadiel came to the door as a man he didn’t know came walking out.  
_

 

_“Who was that?” He said as he came completely into the condo._

 

_“Nobody important.” Maze said with a wink and a smirk._

 

_It fell as she realized how serious Amenadiel was._

 

_He wasn’t happy at all by the look on his face._

 

_“Maze you had him around Amena? He better be important if he is around my daughter.”_

 

_The fire in her eyes sparked immediately._

 

_“Don’t tell me how to raise my child Amenadiel! You haven’t even been here but 2 weeks!” She yelled._

 

_“No thanks to you Mazikeen!” He towered over her his body completely tense._

 

_“Oh fuck you Amenadiel! You left remember? You wanted to go back to heaven so you could be daddy’s favorite ass kisser again. So I fucking let you. Besides we weren’t shit to each other but a good fuck.”_

 

_She was chest to stomach with him now._

 

_Amenadiel chuckled darkly; unfitting for an angel, “Daddy’s favorite ass kisser. Is that so?”_

 

_The next thing Maze knew, Amenadiel had her against the wall._

 

_The fire in his eyes went straight to the middle of her thighs._

 

_She looked away from him._

 

_He lowered his head to ear._

 

_“What’s wrong Maze? Does an angel have your tongue?”_

 

_She fought the shivers running through her body and turned and ran her long tongue up the side of his neck to the bottom of his jaw, relishing in the gasp he let out._

_“Does a demon have yours Amenadiel?” She countered._

 

_His mouth crashed down on hers and their clothes were off and he was inside of her and it all seemed to happen so fast that neither one of them could catch their breath._

 

_This was toxic; they both knew it, but it felt too good to stop. They could regret it later._

 

_Her orgasm hit her hard and she heard his groan signaling his own release as he bit down in the crook of her neck._

 

_Breathing hard and heavy he slowly put her down._

 

_“We... can’t do that again.” She had tears in her eyes._

 

_She turned grabbed her clothes and walked to her room leaving him standing there confused._

 

Amenadiel had left and he hadn’t been back.

 

It was basically back to square one except that Maze would bring Amena to his house.

 

The drop offs felt like business transactions almost.

 

She didn’t speak; she’s just hand him Amena and leave, the same when she came to get her.

 

He opened the door.

 

“Where’s Amena?”

 

“Can we talk for a minute Maze?”

 

She gave him an exasperated look.

 

“I’d rather not. Can you bring her to me?”

 

He stood for a moment before turning away to go and get Amena.

 

“Amenadiel. Wait. We can... we can talk I guess.” She sighed as she plopped down on his couch.

 

“Why’d you run from me Maze? What was so wrong about us getting back together?”   
  
“Amenadiel. I didn’t run. We use each other in the worst ways. We aren’t good for each other and I don’t want to get Amena wrapped up in our bullshit. It’s just physical. Lust is a very powerful emotion; trust me I would know. You don’t love me and I .... don’t love you.”

 

Shit.

 

She stumbled and she knew he caught it.

 

“You don’t even believe that Maze. You really don’t and you know it. As messed up as this can be, what’s wrong with recognizing it and working to fix it? Is denying it really the answer?” He was pleading to her. Her heart ached. 

 

“Amenadiel! What if we don’t fix it? What if this is just who we are and we hurt each other so much we hate each other? I’ve almost killed you and we’ve physically fought on multiple occasions. You lie to me for your own advantage. You left me Amenadiel...I can’t...I’d rather just keep trying to be friends. I’m just thinking of Amena. She’s so perfect and pure and I’m trying to be good at this mom thing and give her what I didn’t have and that includes not having a fucked up ass relationship with her dad!” She said.

“Okay. Well can you just give me this; you love me right? That’s all I need to hear.” This was damn near painful for him. 

His eagerness to always please his dad had literally ruined his life, but to know that he wasn’t alone in the way he felt about her would help him continue to push forward.

“..... yes. Yes I love you. As crazy as it is; I do.”

 

He didn’t respond with anything but a nod of his head and then he got off his couch and brought her their daughter back.

 

They had a silent painful exchange and Maze went home.

 

She and Amenadiel were like oil and water.

So why was he all she could think about? Why was this their destiny?

 

For the first time in her life she had questions for the man above and it sucked because she knew she would get no answers.


End file.
